


Every cloud

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As the saying goes.
Relationships: Griphook/Moaning Myrtle
Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100258





	Every cloud

Our story starts in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at Hogwarts. After her wedding, she has been down in the dumps. Her husband Griphook has been visiting as often as he can to find out what's wrong.

Griphook said, "Please, for the love of Merlin get down from up there, dear."

Myrtle sighed. "What's the point?"

Griphook stated, "You can't sulk any longer, tell me what's up with you."

Myrtle floated down beside him and muttered, "The wedding, it well, got me thinking about our age difference mostly."

Griphook reminded her, "Age is only a number."

Myrtle frowned. "And how we can never..."

Griphook prompted, "Never?"

Myrtle exclaimed, "Have kids!"

Griphook rolled his eyes and responded, "I don't want any."

Myrtle admitted, "Neither do I."

Griphook raised an eyebrow. "Then, why have you been so upset over this?"

Myrtle shrugged. "I figured you'd leave me for a goblin or witch who can bear you children."

Griphook smirked. "And where would I find another girl like that?"

Myrtle giggled. "I bet the Muggles have a saying for this."

Griphook suggested, "Every cloud has a silver lining."


End file.
